Betrayal
by MTBY
Summary: Set after Chapter and Choices. Ally becomes seriously depressed. Can her friends and Austin save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**A/N: This takes place after Chapters and Choices.**

Ally stormed through the door of Sonic Boom and slammed the door shut. She ran up to the practice room, and slammed that door shut too. She sat down and finally let herself cry, Austin had really gone out of his way to play with her feelings, and with her heart.

Ally's POV:

"He kissed me, I thought we had something, He kissed me HE USED ME. Well Team Austin is over, he can kiss my…" Ally was thinking when her train of thought was interrupted by her mom coming in the room.

"Mom if you go back to Africa, take me with you please I can't stay here." Ally said practically in tears.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Her mom wrapped her in a big hug. Ally just cried.

"Mom he used me, he kissed me and then Kira came running up and hugged him and said "Yes Austin I will be your girlfriend. Mom why would he kiss me and do that?" Ally pleaded.

"Ally honey, guys do stupid things, your father was one of the better ones and we still separated." Her mom told her.

"That's another thing if you and dad can't make it I don't have snowball's chance in Miami, of having a strong relationship in life." Ally told her.

"Honey just because your dad and I didn't make it, doesn't mean you won't, right now you probably think your life is over, but it's not." Ally's mom said.

"Mom I'm going to go home, and go to bed, don't worry I won't cry myself to sleep." Ally told her mom. Ally then tossed her keys to her mom.

"Lock up when you leave." Ally told her walked out. Ally walked through downtown Miami. She began to have very morbid thoughts.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I can get mugged, or better yet murdered. Not like I'd feel it, no one would care if I was dead, well mom and dad would and Trish too, maybe even Dez. Austin wouldn't care him and Kira would probably just go out on a date on the day of my funeral."

Ally got home and wanted to know how to feel better fast. So she went into the kitchen there were a few beers in there she grabbed one and found some of her dad's cigarettes, he didn't smoke anymore but for some reason never got rid of them.

Ally went into her room opened up the beer and lit up a cigarette. With the first puff Ally started coughing, after a few more puffs and coughs she felt better. Then she started drinking the beer, still she couldn't get that image out of her head. Or those words:

"Austin I thought about it, yes I'll be your girlfriend." Austin had just kissed her right before that.

Ally drank the whole bottle, when her dad came home. Ally who was not used to alcohol came out of her room staggering a little bit.

"Ally what is wrong with you?" her dad asked.

"I want another drink." She told her dad and started off towards the kitchen, He could smell smoke and alcohol on Ally. Meanwhile Ally went down to the fridge and opened up another beer.

Her dad ran into the kitchen and grabbed the beer out of her hand.

"Ally Dawson, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Her dad asked extremely angry.

Ally did her signature "WHAT." "Now can I have my beer back?" She said.

"Ally how much you had to drink tonight, AND ANSWER ME HONESTLY." He yelled.

"Dad, relax I had a cigarette and beer, no biggie." Ally replied.

"NO BIGGIE, your 17, you're not old enough to buy tobacco or alcohol. That's it I'm getting rid of the few bottles of beer I have and apparently the last of my cigarettes. Ally why?" her dad asked.

"I thought tobacco and alcohol would make me feel better, apparently not." Ally admitted meekly.

"Honey is this about what happened after the show tonight? Trish and Dez told your mother and I."

"Yes it is, he kissed me then Kira comes running up and I hear those words "Austin I thought about it, Yes I'll be your girlfriend." Then she hugged him and he looked shocked. Shocked that Kira wanted him I guess.

I felt a real attraction on stage with him tonight. I finally conquered my stage fright, and now I think I should have gone to MUNY when I had the chance. I WAS USED, that's all USED." Ally started crying while saying that.

Her dad wrapped her in a big hug.

"Ally cat, look at me." He said. Ally raised her eyes to meet his. "Smoking at first may make you feel better, same with drinking, but Ally in the long run they become addictive and they will kill you."

"Dad I want to die, no one would care if I was gone." Ally told him.

"I would, your mother, Trish, and what about Austin?" Her dad asked.

"Austin would be out on a date with Kira that day." Ally told him.

"Honey I think, he would be crushed. Listen honey sit right here and don't move I need to make a phone call." Her dad told her.

"It better not be to Austin Moon that is all I got to say." Ally said.

"No honey it won't be to him, but someone else." Her dad said and went into the other room and dialed his cell phone praying she'd be up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Ally woke up to her arm being shook it was her mom and Trish apparently her dad meant both of them when he said her. Her mom had a look of disappointment on her face, Trish was just almost in tears.

"Ally, smoking, drinking, wanting to die, why would you do and say stuff like this? Ally why?" Trish asked almost in tears.

"Do you know what's it's like to be used to be betrayed?!" Ally said feeling the anger and hatred boiling inside of her. "Do you Trish? We were clicking on stage and then behind the stage we kissed, then apparently he asked Kira to be his girlfriend and made sure to rub it in my face. Right after I kissed him." Ally cried. After that Ally wiped her lips off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Trish.

"Making sure there is no trace of Austin Moon on my lips." Ally said.

"WOW!" Trish said.

"Ally you need to let your anger out. I still have that dartboard with Austin's face on it, if you want to use it." Trish said.

"No thanks Trish, I'd rather throw Darts at Austin's actual face. You know Trish I thought up until we got on stage that I didn't care. Then singing with him I started to feel like I really liked him then when we kissed it was like…I can't explain it." Ally said.

"Ally you don't need too." Her mom said.

"Honey tomorrow I want your help at the store." Her father said.

"I know going to work is the best thing for me right now. I guess we should get some sleep." Ally said.

"I'm going to bed Ally, your mom and Trish may want to say something, more to you." Ally's dad said. He kissed her head and headed upstairs.

"Ally I'm going home, don't you ever, EVER do this again." Trish scolded her. Ally walked with her to the door.

"Trish I promise you, you will see me at Sonic Boom tomorrow." Ally told her.

Meanwhile across town in Dez's basement:

"Beat you again Austin! Man you're not concentrating at all!"

"Sorry Dez but after what happened tonight I, I can't think straight, I need to talk to Ally, explain that it's her I want to be with I was fooling myself when I said I wanted to be with Kira. Dez what do I do?" Austin asked.

"Hit start dude." Dez said.

"Not that Dez, I mean about Ally." Austin replied.

"Well call her and tell her." Dez said.

"It's late maybe I'll go talk to her tomorrow at Sonic Boom." Austin said.

"You crashing here tonight?" Dez asked.

"If it's ok with you and your parents, me crashing in the basement?" Austin asked.

"Yes sure it always is." Dez said.

Dez and Austin both fell asleep. Austin on the couch and Dez on a bean bag chair. Little did Austin realize that tomorrow was going to be harder then he thought?

Walking into Sonic boom the next morning, Austin saw Ally and went over to talk to her.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Austin asked in a carefree voice.

Ally looked up at him. Austin could have skated on the cold look Ally gave him. "You have got a lot of guts coming in here, you son of a…."Ally was caught off by her dad.

"Austin get out of my store!" He yelled.

"Sir, why what did I do?" Austin asked.

"Don't play coy with me, using my daughter, making her think you two were actually and item and then after you two kissed backstage have that Kira girl come up and break her heart. Yeah pal you're a rock star alright. Just as sleazy as the rest of them. Well go ahead find someone else to write your songs, further more I ever catch you near my daughter again you will regret it." He informed him.

"But sir you don't understand, what happened was…"Austin started to explain.

"I'm not gonna tell you again to get the hell out of my store, and stay away from my daughter." Lester Dawson said to Austin a little louder.

Austin backed up a few steps and nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll go but Ally needs to know something, I love you Ally not Kira!" He called.

Ally stormed over to him. "Fine way to prove it, I heard you at school say you wanted Kira, and then you kiss me after a very emotional duet. Then she comes running in.

Austin I thought about it, yes I'll be your girlfriend. But you love me? I'm done playing your groupie, because next time you'll want me to come to your hotel room." Ally said enraged.

"It's not like that at all." Austin tried to explain.

"Ally go back to the cash register. Look Austin leave!" Mr. Dawson said.

After Ally went back to the register, Mr. Dawson turned around and looked at Austin. "Why are you still here?"

"Fine I'm going, but this is not the end." Austin said and walked out of Sonic Boom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally or the song Look Away.**

Chapter 3

"Thanks for meeting me Trish." Austin said. Austin had called and begged Trish for mercy.

"You better make it worth my while." Trish said.

"O.K. I had decided to stay with Kira and apparently Ally overheard me say that at school. I had asked Kira to be my girlfriend she said she needed to think about it. Well on stage I realized how much I love Ally. Then behind the stage I kissed Ally. Then Kira ran up hugged me and said Austin "I thought about it, Yes I'll be your girlfriend, right in front of Ally." Austin explained.

"No wonder ally started drinking, smoking, and talking about suicide." Trish said knowing full well that this would hit Austin hard enough he would want to fight for Ally.

"SHE WHAT, NO!" Austin exclaimed and jumped up.

"Wait Austin you can't go to Sonic Boom. You got banned remember?" Said Trish.

"Well can you tell Ally for me before she does something stupid?" Asked Austin.

"She already did, it didn't work." Trish told him again.

"Trish I can't stand by and let the girl I love destroy herself. I don't want to wake up one day to see Ally's name in the obituary column." Austin said.

Well then let me tell her she won't even talk to you.

Meanwhile at Sonic Boom:

Kira Starr walked into the store and walked to Ally's dad. "Hi Mr. Dawson is Ally around?"

"Yes Kira she is upstairs in the practice room. Why?" He asked.

"I want to talk to her, not threaten her or beat her up or anything like that. I come in peace." Kira said realizing just at that moment she sounded like a 1950's Science Fiction B-Movie. Kira walked up the stairs and heard Ally playing on the piano. She quietly opened the door and slipped in as Ally was starting to sing this song:

_When you called me up this mornin'_

_Told me 'bout the new love you found._

_I said, "I'm happy for you, I'm really happy for you"_

_Found someone else_

_I guess I won't be comin' 'round_

_I guess it's over, baby_

_It's really over baby, whoa_

_And from what you said_

_I know you've gotten over me_

_It'll never be the way it used to be_

_So if it's gotta be this way_

_Don't worry baby, I can take the news, okay_

_But if you see me walkin' by_

_And the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_If we meet on the streets someday_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_Don't look at me_

_I don't want you to see me this way_

_When we both agreed as lovers_

_We were better off as friends_

_That's how it had to be_

_Yeah, that's how it had to be_

_I tell you I'm fine_

_But sometimes I just pretend_

_Wish you were holdin' me_

_Wish you were still holdin' me, whoa_

_I just never thought_

_That I would be replaced so soon_

_I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you_

_I know I wanted to be free_

_Yeah, baby, this is how we wanted it to be_

_But if you see me walkin' by_

_And the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_And if we meet on the streets someday_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_Don't look at me_

_I don't want you to see me this way_

_If you see me walkin' by_

_And the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, baby, look up away_

_And if we meet on the streets someday_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_Don't look at me_

_I don't want you to see me this way_

_If you see me walkin' by_

_And the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_Don't look at me_

_I don't want you to see me this way_

_When you called me up this mornin'_

_Told me 'bout the new love you found_

_I said, "I'm happy for you, I'm really happy for you."_

When Ally finished the song she wiped tears away from her eyes and closed her book. She was going to send it to Austin so he knew what she felt.

"Wow Ally that is a powerful song." Kira said breaking her silence.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Come to gloat?" Ally shot back.

"Hey whoa chill out Ally, what are you talking about?" Kira said.

Ally gave Kira a brief rundown of yesterday's events. Then when she was done Kira seemed lost in thought.

Then after a few seconds Kira told Ally about the conversation Austin had with her telling her he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"Then Kira, you win I guess Austin was just playing with my heart." Ally said.

"Ally.." Kira started.

"Kira I congratulate you."Ally said her voice breaking. "Why don't you go tell Austin the good news, he'll be thrilled."

"Ally you make it sound like I won a prize." Kira said.

"Because you did." Ally said.

"If you're sure." Kira said.

"I've never been so sure of something in my life." Said Ally with a big fake smile on her face.

Kira said goodbye to Ally and walked out.

Ally decided maybe it was time to leave not only Miami but Florida. Ally then decided it was time to go and leave. She applied to a different music school in New York right then and there. Moments later she got a phone call from the school and answered several questions. They told her they would decide in two days whether or not to accept.

She ran downstairs to tell her dad the news. He looked sad at first, and then he was happy.

"Ally just remember one thing, you can't run away from your problems." Her dad told her.

"I know Dad, I just told Kira that she won, so there is no need to stay here, don't worry dad I will be back to see you when I can, If I get accepted, and I hope I sure do because I can't stay here."

**A/N: This may become a crossover story. I'm still debating on that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or the song One Last Cry.**

Chapter 4

Later that day at the food court, Ally told Trish her decision. Trish was both shocked and saddened.

"Ally, leave why!?" Trish asked.

"Trish, stay here why, I lost the one reason I wanted to stay here, and Austin can get a new song writer." Ally replied.

"But I'm losing my best friend Ally." Trish said.

"Trish we will always be best friends, we'll call, text, tweet, Skype, and Facebook each other." Ally said.

"Ally, you don't know the whole story, you see Austin loves you." Said Trish.

"Trish I let him, go I don't want to stand in the way of him being happy with Kira, plus she likes him, and he did ask her. He wants her, not me obviously. If the school accepts me I'm leaving on the first flight out to New York." Ally told her.

"How are you going to get to the school?" Trish asked.

"Easy there are cabs at the airports." Ally told her.

"You running away will not solve anything." Trish told her.

"Trish I'm leaving, there is no reason for me to stay here, other than you and dad. This music school is in the top 5 in the country I can't turn down this opportunity. But I do want to see Austin one last time to tell him goodbye." Ally said.

"O.K. if you're going to go through with this, let me know if you get accepted I'll arrange the rest, but you're never going to forgive yourself if you leave because of Austin. It will be the stupidest thing you could ever do."

"No Trish this is the smartest thing I'll ever do." Ally told her.

Later that day…

"Leaving for New York?!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yep that is what she said." Trish told him.

"I don't know what to do." Austin said.

"Well you better decide and do it damn fast, because time is running out." Trish said,

"Well Kira came and told me about her talk with Ally. I need a walk to think and sort some stuff out. I will call you first thing in the morning." Austin told her.

Austin walked down to the beach that night; all he did was think about Ally.

Austin P.O.V.

Ally conceded defeat like I was a prize to be won. Well then I guess she doesn't love me and this was all a big mistake. Fine if Ally wants to go then I will let her go. Ally I love you, but you gave up. Austin took his cell phone out and called Kira making a date for tomorrow night.

Ally sat and waited for news from the school finally she got a letter in her inbox that she had been accepted and then talked to the lady in admissions and finical aid. Ally called Trish right away that morning. Trish picked up the phone thinking it was Austin.

"Hi Trish it's me Ally I got accepted to the music school I'm going to New York!" Ally exclaimed.

"That's…that's great Ally, listen why don't we go down the carnival on the pier and celebrate tonight." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish, I think I would like that, going out to the pier, can you tell Austin I need to talk to him?" Ally asked.

"I'll call him and tell him to meet us there. That way it looks accidental." Trish said.

"Thanks." Ally said.

Trish immediately called Austin. "Austin we are going to the pier tonight Ally and I, she wants to say goodbye to you." Trish informed him.

"Ironically I called Kira last night and we are going on a date to the pier, you think she'll let me say goodbye to Ally?" Austin asked.

"Just be careful how you do it, anymore kisses and Kira will dump you for sure…and then you could go out with Ally. Austin French kiss Ally tonight at the pier." Trish said jokingly.

"Trish I'm not going to do that to Kira. Please you want me to be happy don't you?" Austin asked.

"Yes I do but with Ally not Kira." Trish told him.

"Trish, Ally gave up." Austin said.

"Well it's no wonder, even though she claims that she's not, she's leaving so she doesn't have to see you and Kira together. Don't forget you did ask Kira out and she did accept." Trish reminded him.

"Fine, fine, fine but we will see you there." Austin said.

Later that night…

Ally was getting ready to go out she chose a short yellow flowery dress with her usual brown boots and a blue denim vest she took a CD of the song she wrote for Austin, and that Kira had heard her sing the day before and put it in an case. Turned it and wrote on a note the backside DO NOT OPEN UNTIL I LEAVE.

Then putting it in an envelope in her inside vest pocket she headed down to the store and waited for Trish. Around 6:00 p.m. Trish came to pick Ally up.

"Night dad!" Ally called and headed out to the pier.

"Night honey." Her dad said back.

Once the got out to the pier they ran into Dez.

"Listen guys I know it's you two but Ally if you're gonna leave let me join you guys tonight, you know I saw Austin and Kira here too."

Ally looked at Trish and she put her hands up and said "Okay you got me you said you wanted to say goodbye to Austin he said he was going to be here, BUT I didn't know until after I told we were going out tonight. Honest Injun."

"Fine let's play some games have some snacks and just have a good time tonight" Ally said.

"Sure thing Ally, but no alcohol." Dez said.

"DEZ, you doof!" Trish yelled.

"No Trish it's ok. I have admitted never to drink again before 21 guys and defiantly never smoke again."

"Now if we could just get you out of your depression and not get you to run away from your problem."

"Trish I'm going to talk to Austin tonight and face my fear, and "my problem"" Ally said.

"Look over there." Said Dez pointing into the crowd it was Austin walking up to them with Kira hanging on his arm.

They walked up to Ally, Trish, and Dez. Austin was in his usual ripped jeans with a chain on them and a red t-shirt and a denim jacket, with his usual necklace. Ally blushed a little bit and dropped her head.

"Hey guys what's up?' Said, Austin.

"We are taking Ally out for a night on the town because she is moving to New York City." Trish told him.

"Your moving Ally?!" Austin was shocked by that. Even Kira was surprised.

"Yes Austin tomorrow I have my bags packed and everything I got into another Music school. Not MUNY but in the top 5 in the country." Ally told him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Said Austin.

"Not goodbye, until we meet again, I will come back to see my dad, and Trish." She told him.

Austin you can e-mail, text, or video chat, or if you want even pick up the phone and call me. I plan to stay in touch." Ally said.

"Deal, Kira is it okay if I hug Ally goodbye?" Austin said.

"Okay sure go ahead." Kira said smiling at Austin's request.

Ally and Austin wrapped in a big embrace.

"Ally I'm gonna miss you." Austin said breaking the embrace.

"Austin I made this for you." Ally took the envelope out of inside vest pocket and handed it to Austin. He looked at the note on the case DO NOT OPEN UNTIL I LEAVE.

"What is this?" Austin asked.

"You will find tomorrow." Ally said.

"Or in 24 hours whichever comes first." Dez said.

"That is tomorrow you goof." Said Trish.

After that Kira walked over and looked Ally right in the eye. Smiled and said to her "Ally when you come back to visit, we need to get together, I want to get to know all of Team Austin."

"Team Austin is over Kira. I'm sure your dad can find Austin another songwriter." Ally informed her.

"I'll see what he can do." Said Kira.

"Ally if you get any free time up at school, you think you can try and write me a song or two, please." Austin said.

"I'll try." Ally said.

"Well Austin let's get going." Said Kira. They waved bye to Ally, Trish, and Dez and headed off. Ally felt her heart break.

"Trish I'm going to go the bathroom." Ally said and hurried off.

Trish motioned to Dez to follow her she didn't believe Ally. Ally left the pier and was walking on the beach underneath the pier.

Ally leaned up against one of the supports beams and started to sing this song:

_"My shattered dreams and broken heart_

_Are mending on the shelf_

_I saw you holding hands_

_Standing close to someone else_

_Now I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_I gave my best to you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_But have one last cry_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I gotta put you out of my mind this time_

_Stop living a lie_

_I guess I'm down to my last cry_

_Cry..._

_I was here_

_You were there_

_Guess we never could agree_

_While the sun shines on you_

_I need some love to rain on me_

_Still I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_Gotta get over you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_But have one last cry_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I gotta put you out of my mind_

_For the very last time_

_Stop living a lie_

_I know I gotta be strong_

_Cause round me life goes on and on_

_And on ..._

_And on ..._

_I'm gonna dry my eye right after I get my_

_One last cry_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I gotta put you out of my mind_

_For the very last time_

_Been living a lie_

_I guess I'm down,_

_I guess I'm down,_

_I guess I'm down..._

_I guess I'm down..._

_To my last cry..."_

Upon finishing the song Ally wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned around and saw Trish and Dez standing there.

"Hi guys, well I better head home, I got a plane to catch in the morning." Ally said perking up. Trish and Dez followed regretfully.

**A/N: If Ally goes to New York I'm going to make this story an Austin and Ally/Jessie crossover what do you think? Leave me some feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

Ally packed the last of her stuff and got ready to go to the airport. Her parents insisted on taking to the airport, to see her off. Her father looked like he was going to cry any second. Ally sat in the backseat of the car keeping to herself; she was depressed but knew she was doing the right thing.

Ally was also nervous but knew where she was going and had money to get to the school. Once there it was the admissions building and finding out where her dorm room was. She had a private room which was fine. She was going to have to get used to being alone.

"Ally honey, we're here." Her mom called from the front seat.

Ally and her parents got out of the car. Ally's dad got her suitcases and headed in with Ally and her mom bringing up the rear.

"Honey, what airline are you on again?" Her dad asked.

"American Airlines daddy." Ally said.

"Alright honey let's get you checked in." Her dad said. They walked up and Ally got her boarding pass and got her bags checked in. Her parents could only go as far as the security gate.

Ally turned around and told them "This isn't goodbye; this is until we meet again."

Her dad hugged and started crying. Ally pulled back and looked at her dad. "Be strong dad, I'll be back on break before you know it." Ally told him not trying to tear up.

Then Ally hugged her mom goodbye too. "Ally Cat be good and take care of yourself. If you need anything call."

"Thanks mom I will. As soon as I get settled in I will call you and let you know my address and phone number and everything. I promise you guys. Well until we meet again." Ally said.

Ally's POV:

Mom and dad are sad to see me go. But what kills me is Austin didn't come and tell me not to go. I guess I really did lose him. I turned around and waved bye to my parents one more time.

Ally continued on through the metal detector and the scanner as did her carry on. After both were deemed clear she went to the terminal and presented her board pass. The lady told her they would be boarding shortly. Ally was leaving for New York

Meanwhile at Austin's House:

Austin took the CD out and put it in the CD player and sat down to listen to it. By the time the song was over Austin understood everything. Ally was not happy she was very depressed but told him she was happy. Also the lyrics made sense to him if he saw her walk by and she is crying look away, because then he would be sad seeing her cry, but if he doesn't see her cry then he will be happy.

It hit Austin like a ton of bricks Ally loved him and decided that he should go with Kira no matter how much it ate her up inside and she was on her way to New York in a matter of minutes he could never get to the airport in time. Austin then and there realized the magnitude of the decision that Ally made. She wasn't going to be able to handle seeing him with another woman. She left not because of the school, but what it would do to her.

Austin stood and said "GOD I am so STUPID!" Luckily his parents were at the mattress store so no one heard him yell.

"Now I have lost Ally forever." Austin said. Then Austin noticed a card attached to note on the CD case. It was the card from the flowers he gave her. The inscription read "There's no way I can make it without you." For Austin it hit home.

Austin cried for what seemed like an eternity, he had hurt the girl he truly loved and let her get away. He had betrayed her. As well as betraying her heart and her feelings.

Austin finally pulled himself together and called Trish and asked her to come over he needed her help.

When Trish Arrived Austin told her about the song and the card taped to the back of the note on the CD.

"Sure I knew about it Austin, it was unknown to Ally. I put it there. Because you dumb jerk, Ally couldn't make it without you, but now you realize that too little too late. Ally left-so in her mind you and Kira could live happily ever after." Trish told him.

"Two more things you should know Austin that Ally said to me last night. She had a single room no roommate-so she could get use to being alone. Number two she took a teddy bear with her and said "Teddies don't hug back, but sometimes they're all you've got." Trish told him.

Tears rolled down Austin's cheeks. It ate him up inside. Kira was not the girl for him. ALLY WAS!

"Trish I have to go to New York, I have to get Ally back." Austin said.

"How do you expect to do that?" Trish asked.

"Well I haven't worked that out yet, but I'm sure groveling will be involved." Austin told her.

"How are you going to get to New York and what will be your reason for going to New York?" Trish asked him.

"Easy you're my manager get me on either a morning show or one of the late shows as a musical act. I know that a lot of late shows are done from L.A. but thier must be at least one done in New York still. Trish you're my manager, book me and get me up there I must tell Kira that we are over." Austin declared.

"Only now does the old saying hold true Austin. You don't know what you have until it's gone." Trish told him. "Now Austin listen to me and listen well. I will help you this time, but if you EVER hurt Ally again like you did behind that stage, so help me God, you know what, no so help YOU GOD…"

"Trish I get it" Austin said.

"Now get on the horn to Kira I will try to book you a gig, somewhere in New York. This is the last time I will save your butt." Trish said.

"Trish one question what if Ally won't take me back?" Austin asked.

"Well as your manager and Ally's B.F.F. I will go with you. As soon as Ally texts me the address we will show up, me announced, you unannounced. Now Austin get single so you can date Ally, like you should have done in the first place."

"I hope this works." Said Austin dialing Kira's number.

"Yeah for both your sakes." Said Trish under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Well everyone pretty much was against turning this into a crossover so I will not make it an Austin & Ally/Jessie crossover. Also this chapter is loosely based on Blake Shelton's song Austin.**

Chapter 6

Ally had settled into her room. In only two days, she had met a friend or two but was very lonely and mostly just lay in bed or sat and watched TV. Mostly she thought about Austin, hoping Kira was treating him well. Ally had sacrificed her happiness for his. Ally looked out the window over the campus and wished she was back in Miami where it was warmer and where her family and friends were. Then she decided that she was not going to let any man get close ever again.

Then there was a knock at the door and Ally went over and answered it. It was her friends that she met, they wanted to go bowling and asked Ally come with them. Ally thought "It's better than sitting around doing nothing."

"Alright I'll go with you girls let me just turn the answering machine on." Ally told them and with that she left the dorm to TRY and enjoy herself.

Back in Miami…

"Austin wake up!" Trish exclaimed bounding in his room. Austin almost fell out of bed. He had inadvertently fallen asleep after dinner.

"Trish what is it, what time is it?" Austin asked trying to get his bearings.

"Not quite 8 p.m., but I got some major news!" Trish exclaimed.

"What is that?" Asked Austin slowly rising to his feet.

"Here, call this number." Trish said shoving a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"Ally's number. Now call her." Trish told him.

Austin hesitated and Trish just glared at him. "Austin call her." Trish said.

"What do I say?" Austin asked.

"What's in your heart." Trish told him.

Austin dialed the number and held his breath. The phone rang three times then the answering machine came on and said; Hi this is Ally if this is Tuesday Night I'm bowling and if your got something to sell your wasting your time I'm not buying, if it's anyone else wait for the tone you know what to do. P.S. if this is Austin I still love you.

Austin dropped the phone, but quickly picked it up and hung up and turned to Trish. She could see something was wrong. "Austin what is it?" She asked.

"Trish did you listen to this recording on Ally's answering machine?" Austin asked.

"No why, how bad is it?" Trish asked.

"Just listen for yourself; you need to get me booked, in New York City as fast as you can, Trish." Austin told her,

Trish went and dialed the number and listened to the message and then after the P.S. she nodded.

"Austin I have made a few calls. Give me time." Trish told him.

"More than ever, I have got to get to New York, Trish." Austin said.

"I know that, you know if you had taken my advice none of this would have happened, now that Ally is gone, you want her." Trish told him.

"I know." Austin said in defeat.

Just then Trish's phone rang.

"Yes this is Austin Moon's manager, yes he will but he wants to say just a few words can you arrange that? O.K. awesome thanks." Trish said and hung up the phone.

"Austin pack your bags are going to New York City!" Trish exclaimed.

Austin P.O.V.

Ally I'm coming to get you. I hope you like the new song I'm going to sing for you. Ally I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I am so stupid, but I will make it up to you I promise.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short the next one I promise it will be better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: I know I haven't written for a few days. I was battling an infection in my gums (not fun) but I'm getting over it now so on with the show.**

Austin was sitting in his kitchen with Trish, Dez, and his parents. They were looking at travel plans.

"Well Austin we can get to NYC one of two ways. We can go by train which will take about a day or by plane which will take a few hours." Trish said.

Austin's mom looked over his shoulder and placed her hand on his shoulder. She studied the plans.

"Austin honey if we take the train, you'll have more time to prepare but I'm guessing you'd rather fly."

"Yes mom I would love to fly and get up there as quick as I can." Austin said.

"I will see that we have a car to meet us at the airport." Trish said.

Austin POV:

Hold on Ally I'm coming.

"Hey Austin what is the plan anyway?" Dez asked.

"Easy we arrive in New York, go to the hotel, I perform my new song and Trish says she'll make it so Ally sees the performance and hopefully I can convince Ally to come back to Miami."

"Austin she may not want to leave school." His mom told him.

"I know mom but I got to try. I have, got to try." Austin replied.

"You dated the right girl from the beginning; we wouldn't be in this mess, now." Trish told him.

Trish give him a break book us 4 tickets to fly from Miami into JFK or La Guardia, because I'm coming with you." Austin's mom said.

"You are?" Austin asked.

"Austin it's New York City." His mom told him.

"I know I performed there on New Year's Eve, This time we are going to have a hotel and transportation to the gig, right Trish?" Austin asked.

"Austin I'm doing what I can, ok we are going to fly into JFK and have a car pick us up. I'm working on getting us a place to stay and Austin you're going to perform on the Today Show." Trish told him.

Austin walked outside for a few minutes and looked north.

Austin P.O.V.

North that's where Ally is, where I got to go. How could I have been so stupid? How could I not see it, I knew she was hurt and felt betrayed and used, but I had forgotten that I asked Kira to be my girlfriend.

But then that Kiss, I knew right then and there Ally was perfect. But she wanted me to be happy so she sacrificed her happiness. Now I'm not happy I'm miserable and want to be in New York so bad. Ally I will get to you somehow.

In New York City….

Ally sat alone in her dorm room and as she often did found herself thinking of Austin.

Ally P.O.V.

Austin I love him I know that I do, but on the other hand he used me, he betrayed me. I know I should get on with my life but I can't. There is only one option, I can't take the chance again, I must put walls up around my heart, so high that they never come down.

I will not let myself get used, and betrayed again. I will always love Austin, but he's out of my reach. I mean who am I kidding girls like me don't get happily ever after.

Then Ally started to sing a song she had heard on the radio as a little girl.

_"I hear you're taking the town again_

_Having a good time with all your good time friends_

_I don't think that you think of me_

_You're on your own now and I'm alone and free_

_I know that I should get on with my life_

_But a life lived without you could never be right_

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_As long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show_

_Tell everybody I was glad to see you go_

_But the tears just won't go away (won't go away)_

_Don't need a smile on me_

_Looks like it's here to stay_

_I know that I oughta find someone new_

_But all I find is myself always thinking of you_

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_As long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

_oh, no matter what I do_

_It's not the lifetime to live through_

_I can't go on like this I need your touch You're the only one I'll ever love ohh_

_And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_As long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me I'll never get over you getting over_

_Never get over you getting over_

_I'll never get over you getting over me."_

Ally thought about the lyrics and thought to herself. The one line should be changed to I know you don't think of me. He is probably hanging with Dez going on dates with Kira and when he does a song she's right there to cheer him on. I knew him before he was big and cheered him on from the get go.

Ally looked in the mirror, and didn't like what she saw. "No wonder Austin didn't want me. I was a fool to think he'd ever give me a second thought, I'm boring, ugly and drab. Kira is pretty, dresses fantastic, isn't boring. I mean I was a cloud watcher-that's lame. Well it looks like another night of crying myself to sleep."

Ally walked over to her bed and looked at a picture of her, Trish, Dez, and Austin.

And she said out loud "Give it up Ally, you lost…Not like I ever had a chance. Austin wherever you are tonight, whatever you're doing, whoever you're with, I hope you're happy." As Ally started to say this tears started to roll down her cheeks this was how she put herself to bed every night. Reminding herself she never had a snowball's chance in Hell, and hoping Austin was happy. She loved him that much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Austin nervously tapped his fingers on the arm of the seat on the plane. His mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"Austin relax." Austin's mom told him.

"I know mom but I'm nervous how Ally will react to seeing me." Austin said.

"Austin I know, she will either be really happy, or be extremely ticked off." His mom told him.

"I never meant to hurt her; I wasn't sure until I kissed her, if she was the one. But I know that now more than ever. I just hope she sees me on the Today Show." Austin said.

"Trish said she will handle that. But this may all be for nothing too." His mom told him.

"I know but I have to try." Austin said.

"Austin I have never, seen you so determined." His mom said.

"Mom I have never been in love either." Austin said.

"Love? Are you sure? You're 17." Austin's mom said.

"Mom I wouldn't be on my way to New York City if I didn't love Ally." Austin said.

Shortly after that the four landed in JFK airport. They picked up their bags. They walked outside and the limo was there like Trish said. They piled in the limo.

Austin P.O.V.

I'm in the same city as Ally is. I know I will check in the hotel and then hopefully she will see me on the Today Show. The one thing that I keep thinking about is not my performance on the Today Show, its Ally. All I can think about is I'm in the same city as Ally. Ally is the only thing I can think of. Her soft hair, her smile, just her in general.

One hour later…

Austin and his entourage arrived at Studio 1A IN New York City. Austin was waiting to go on and make his dramatic plea to Ally. Trish at this time called Ally's cell phone.

"Hello." Ally answered groggily.

"Ally get up, this is Trish, you need to put on the Today Show trust me it is mega-important!" Trish exclaimed.

"O.K. and why?" Ally asked flipping on the TV.

"Are you on the Today Show yet?" Trish asked nervously.

"Yes, well it's a commercial." Ally stated.

"Keep watching after the commercial when they come back to the show." Trish told her.

"O.K. welcome back to the Today Show we are about to hear a new song from one of America's hottest young star's Austin Moon." Savannah Guthrie said introducing Austin.

"Thank you this song is for Ally Dawson, my former songwriter, and partner." Austin said.

He took a deep breath and sang the following song:

_"Here I am at six o'clock in the morning_

_Still thinking about you_

_It's still hard, at six o'clock in the morning_

_To sleep without you_

_And I know that it might_

_Seem too late for love_

_All I know_

_I need you now_

_More than words can say_

_I need you now_

_I've got to find a way_

_I need you now_

_Before I lose my mind_

_I need you now_

_Here I am, I'm looking out my window_

_I'm dreaming about you_

_Can't let you go, at six o'clock in the morning_

_I feel you beside me_

_And I know that it might_

_Seem too late for love_

_For love Oh, Oh, Oh_

_I need you now_

_More than words can say_

_I need you now_

_I've got to find a way_

_I need you now_

_Before I lose my mind_

_I need you now_

_More than words can say_

_I need you now_

_Oh I got to hear you say_

_I need you now_

_Before I lose my mind_

_I need you now_

_I need you now_

Austin took a deep breath after this and hoped Ally saw him sing his heart out. Little did he know Ally did see him. Trish was talking to Ally during this.

"Trish this isn't a sick joke is it?" Ally asked.

"Ally, Austin dumped Kira and is here in New York, to tell you his true feelings, like he just did. Ally I have heard him say he loves you many times, since he heard your song. He wants to see you." Trish told her.

"Trish, I can't do this." Ally said.

"Why not Ally, if you throw this chance away you will never, ever stop kicking yourself in the butt." Trish told her.

"Trish I'm too conflicted, I love him yes but he used me, betrayed me. Let me guess Kira is really there and he just wants to come over and try to get me to a be a groupie, get me in bed or something this time, last time it was only a kiss, this time its…"Ally started going off.

"Will you listen to yourself, you need to tell this to Austin not me, him and Kira are over, he has come over 1,000 Miles you need to see him, Today like as soon as we leave the studio." Trish cut her off and informed her.

"Fine." Ally said and then gave Trish the directions to get there and said "Trish give me one hour to straighten up. PLEASE ONE HOUR."

"O.K. will if you take in traveling time, we will see you in two hours." Trish said.

"Great thank you so much." Ally said and hung up. Ally's dorm room was neat and clean and now with two hours she wanted to get a fancy new wardrobe for Austin, something that she hoped he would like.

As the Austin and company were leaving the studio…

"Austin great news!" Trish said.

"What?" He asked hoping it was about Ally.

"Ally saw your performance, and agreed we can come to her dorm room in two hours." Trish told him,

"YES!" Austin said pumping his fist into the sky.

Austin nervously counted down the minutes and even seconds to seeing Ally. Finally the time came and following the directions Ally gave, they arrived at Ally's dorm room. Austin knocked on the door with Trish, Dez and even his mom. They all wanted to see Ally.

Ally opened the door and shocked everyone she was dressed in a black tube top, black leather mini skirt, black fishnet stockings, and black boots.

"Hello Austin." Ally said flipping her hair back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Oh!" Exclaimed Trish.

"My!" Exclaimed Dez.

"God!" Exclaimed Austin's mom.

Austin was shocked, totally shocked. Ally always looked good but this was way out of her normal dress. Austin actually was not happy. Austin was still in shock mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth honey you'll attract flies." Austin's mom said closing his mouth.

"Ally that's a new look for you. Can we come in?" Austin said

"Sure everyone come in." Ally said in a sultry voice. Everyone walked in and Dez sat at the desk Trish and Austin's mom on the bed. Austin remained standing.

"Ally why are you dressed like that?" Trish asked.

"Well I got to thinking plain, drab, boring Ally was not what Austin wanted, he wanted someone wild and fashionable-like Kira was, so I got this whole new look. "Ally explained. "You like it Austin?" Ally asked.

Austin glanced at his mom briefly and said "It's gonna take some getting used to. I had got used to conservative but fashionable Ally." Austin told her.

Ally looked hurt.

Austin's mom said "Trish, Dez, why don't the three of us wait down in the lobby, and let these two talk. I imagine both have a both get off their chest." she said and left with Trish and Dez following. After the door closed Ally sat down on the chair by her desk and Austin on the bed.

Ally finally broke the awkward silence "Austin, you don't like the way I'm dressed, tube top, mini skirt, thong, fishnet stockings, boots to my knees not sure what kind they are but…" Ally said.

"Actually yes Ally I do but, to be honest and I know you love honesty. So I will just say it. You remind me of a hooker, you're dressed like a tramp." Austin said. Ally looked like she was going to cry. "Ally I don't care about how fashionable someone is, I love them for them, the things they do. Not because of how they dress, and Ally I didn't need to know you wearing a thong." Austin said.

"Well I thought you'd want me if I dressed hotter." Ally said.

"Ally look, let me tell you about the past few days, I think you'll understand better that way." Austin told her.

"When I listened to your song Look Away, your flight was leaving seven minutes later-I couldn't get to the airport in time. But I realized what you were saying, you weren't happy, but wanted me to be happy. The lines you sang "if you see me walking by and the tears are in my eyes look away baby look away".

I now realize you wanted me to be happy, and that meant if we really did meet and you were sad not look at you if your sad because then I will be sad-that you are sad. You meant that so I would stay with Kira right?" Asked Austin.

"Austin I wanted you to be happy, so like the song says I told you I was happy. When in reality I was gonna be a wreck, and I didn't want you to see me upset, so yes you wouldn't get upset and stay happy." Ally explained.

"Austin, I loved you so much, that I sacrificed my hopes and dreams of being with you because I know you did choose Kira, so yes I gave up my happiness. I told Kira that she won, I was not going to get in the way and that she was the one you wanted. Austin I couldn't bear seeing you being with another woman so I applied to NYU. Then that night on the pier damn near killed me seeing you two happy and her hanging on to you.

I thought maybe you were just using me behind the stage you know kissing me and then Kira coming back there and saying "Austin I thought about it, Yes I'll be your girlfriend". I was thinking "what about the magic on stage the kissing was it all a lie?" I felt used, betrayed, thinking you were going to be like all those other rock stars and take advantage of young girls and you were starting with me.

Austin that damn near destroyed me, It was like you reached in and grabbed my heart and ripped it out and said "Well you don't need this anymore" and kicked it across the room into the trash can. Austin I went home that night after the concert and drank a bottle of beer, smoked a cigarette and told my dad I wanted to die.

Austin I made that CD and Trish thinks she fooled me but I know she taped that note to back of the CD case under the note I wrote. Austin I didn't want you to break up with Kira I just wanted you to know the truth and how I felt.

Now I been very lonely up here made a friend or two and they got me to go bowling one night…"

Austin cut her off "P.S. If this Austin I still love you." He said smiling.

Ally smiled and blushed and continued on "I know wrong, I was stupid putting that on there, Austin mostly I just been waiting for class to start, and Austin let me tell you about crying myself to sleep.

Last night I looked in the mirror, and didn't like what I saw. I thought "No wonder Austin didn't want me. I was a fool to think he'd ever give me a second look; I'm boring, ugly and drab. Kira is pretty, dresses fantastic, isn't boring. I mean I was a cloud watcher-that's lame. Well it looks like another night of crying myself to sleep." I walked over to the bed and looked this picture…" she handed it to Austin and went on.

"Finally I told myself "Give it up Ally, you lost…Not like you ever had a chance. Austin wherever you are tonight, whatever you're doing, whoever you're with, I hope you're happy." As I said that I would cry. Reminding myself I never had a snowball's chance in Hell with you, and also hoping you ware happy. I love you that much. Many nights I did that-cry myself to sleep. So I decided to put walls up so high around my heart that they would never come down. I wasn't going to let anyone in. Now Austin it's your turn." Ally said exhausted physically and emotionally.

"O.K. well I told you about the song and all and I cried hearing it, because I never knew I hurt you that bad. Kira told me that you two talked and you telling her she won I figured you were not going to fight for me, you know say "what about the attraction on stage, what about the kiss" you know, all that.

I had no idea I destroyed you inside, that you became depressed. Ally the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, Trish told me about the tobacco, alcohol, and suicide threat. That killed me inside, that was why I came into Sonic Boom that day, to sort this out. But you and your dad wouldn't even let me talk, and threw me out and banned me.

Then Trish told me you were leaving and I figured you wanted me to be with Kira and you didn't love me after all, that night I saw you on the pier I didn't want to let you go. Then I heard you sang a song under the pier something about your last cry. I figured you wanted to go.

Anyway I figured everything out to late and hounded Trish, to get me booked on a TV show in New York City. This morning as you saw I performed a song for you on The Today Show.

Ally I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I broke your heart, I'm sorry for everything. Mostly I'm sorry that drove you to drink, smoke, want to kill yourself, and also for not seeing what a great girl I had right in front of me. Ally I like how you dress, how you laugh and how soft your hair is and how it smells." Austin told her.

Ally smiled now knowing why he was "petting her" the night of the concert he loved her and liked her hair.

Austin continued "Ally, I want the old Ally back, the conservative, carefree, good girl back. Plus Ally, unlike other rock stars I don't want groupies, and as for taking you to a hotel room, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want-including sex." Austin told her.

Ally had tears roll down her face. "Thanks Austin that means so much to me you don't just want to get into my pants, I thought you did and that is why I'm dressed this way." Ally told him.

She then walked over to basket on the nightstand and said "I got this as a welcome basket for new students to campus. It's full of stuff to help you get started and settled. She pulled out stuff maps, fraternities, emergency numbers, shampoo, and soap and stuff to get you going, some stationary and this."

Ally pulled out a condom and said "Austin I was all set for you to use this and go all the way with you-thinking that would be what you would want." Ally told him.

"No Ally I want you, but not like that, now go get changed let's see if we can some of your money back and head home to Miami if you want to come back." Austin said.

"Austin I want more than anything to go back to Miami!" Ally exclaimed.

"Well I'll let you get changed and help you pack." Austin said.

Ally stood up and said "You want me to pack this ensemble?" Ally said with huge grin referring to the outfit she had on.

Austin smiled and said "Yes for when we are alone so don't tell anyone, the tube top, mini skirt, boots, stockings, and even the thong. I'm going to go down to the lobby and tell everyone the good news! Then I'll help you pack." Austin said and sprinted off.

Ally smiled and got changed into a light blue dress with flowers on it, and for the first time since the kiss behind the stage Ally felt happy. Everyone helped Ally get packed and as she was leaving Austin picked up her welcome basket to bring that too, took the condom out and tossed it into the trash can. He respected Ally and her wishes.

Austin caught up to Ally in the hall and stopped her and said "Ally I want to tell you something else, but wait for everyone to head downstairs on the elevator."

As soon as Trish, Dez and his mom were on the elevator down.

Austin took Ally's hands in his and said "Once upon a time something happened to me. It was the sweetest thing that ever could be. A fantasy, a dream come true. It was the day I met you."

"Austin that is so sweet!" She exclaimed. She wrapped Austin and big hug and he put his arms around her.

Austin was then 100% certain he was holding the girl he truly loved.

"C'mon let's get down to the lobby everyone will be wondering what happened to us." Austin said.

They walked onto the elevator holding hands. Ally was smiling really big, and her heart leaped with joy. Her wish came true. She was with Austin.

"Trish? How are we getting home?" Austin asked as he got out of the elevator.

Trish looked at everybody. "Yeah about that, we may be delayed getting back to Miami."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long**.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up I got a lot going on in my life right now, and I was having major writing block on this chapter.**

"Delayed back to Miami?!" Exclaimed Austin.

"Yes you see I got tickets for the wrong flight and it left this morning, but I have a way back it's just going to take longer." Trish explained.

"Not bus I hope." Ally said.

"No Train and we may be able to travel in comfy accommodations." Trish said holding her phone.

"Thanks to Mrs. Moon being here, and her having access to Austin's money I should be able to get us sleeper cars. I'll need three, and someone is getting one alone. We are gonna travel from Penn Station, New York to Miami." Trish explained.

"So wait one second, we are traveling by train back home?" Dez asked.

"Yes it's the only way." Trish said.

"Well let's get our tickets and get back home then." Austin said.

"Okay but, we'll have to take two cabs to Penn Station and hurry." Trish said looking at the schedule on the phone, "The tickets are for today."

"Well what are we waiting for lets catch some cabs and get out of here, sooner we get settled, the sooner we can get home." Austin said.

"Austin the train is on a schedule." His mom told him.

"Oh that's right." He said.

"Guys we can discuss this later, let's just go." Ally said.

So the five took two cabs to Penn Station and got their tickets and baggage loaded on the train.

Austin stepped into a cramped sleeper car for two and pulled Ally in.

"Ally and I are taking this one." He said.

"I don't think so." Said Austin's mom.

"Aww mom, you can't trust me?" Austin asked.

"No, I don't, I know you and Ally have been inseparable since we got to Ally's dorm but tonight you're going to have to separate." Austin's Mom told him.

The group that trip ate and took in the sites of different sites of different cities they passed through.

As they passed through Philadelphia and Wilmington, Ally sat on Austin's lap in the car. Wrapped up in his arms, smiling ear to ear Ally was in heaven. Finally sleep took them and they headed to their respective cars. Austin and Dez shared one car Ally shared a car with Trish and Austin's mom went solo.

Austin lay awake as the train sped on down the east coast seeing mostly trees and occasionally cities as they went through Baltimore and Washington D.C. He wished he could lay there and have Ally lying in his arms stroking her hair.

"This is going to drive me insane if I don't go to sleep." He thought. Austin watched the scenery for a little bit longer before drifting off to sleep.

Ally had less trouble going to sleep this whole ordeal had been physically draining for her and she was glad it was over and she was going back to her home with the man that she discovered loved her and, she loved him right back.

Ally watched the scenery for a little while as the train rolled on. She wished she was lying in Austin's arms right now too, she wished for everything Austin just wished for. She rolled over and went to sleep. Eventually they reached Miami and getting off the train Ally met her mom and dad. Austin met his father as well.

"Austin thank you for bringing Ally home, I never wanted her to leave but I wasn't going to stop her, anytime you want to come to Sonic Boom your welcome too." Ally's father told Austin.

"Am I welcome too?" Asked Dez.

"You were never banned you doof." Trish told him.

"Ally I may be leaving to go back to Africa soon, but at least I got to see you again before I left." Her mom told her.

Austin pulled Ally over to the side and told her that he wanted to take her out on a proper date after they got cleaned up and rested.

"Where would you like to go?" Asked Ally.

"How about we go to the pier, so you can actually enjoy the rides and games on the pier." Austin said.

"I would love that, Austin." Ally told him. Right after that they shared a very passionate kiss and had their tongues wrestle.

"Okay you two get a room!" Trish said.

"Sorry Trish, we are just so happy to finally be together, I guess we forget ourselves." Ally told her.

Later that night…

Austin and Ally went out on to the pier to ride some rides and play games. They had fun playing skeeball, basketball, water guns which Ally squirted Austin with during the game. Austin also threw darts and won Ally a teddy bear. They got their picture taken and got some hot dogs to eat.

"Austin this has been a wonderful date. I can't believe I finally got to be with you on a date." Ally said with a huge smile on her face. She then laid her head on Austin's shoulder.

Austin P.O.V.

I can't believe I didn't see it before. Ally is so perfect and I don't care about how she dresses, or if she's a cloud watcher or anything like that. All I care about is the fact that she is with me. Soft hair, face of an angel, and a laugh that always can cheer me up. I don't know why I never saw that before.

I must have been crazy; I'm not a prize to be won. Ally on the other hand is. I'm glad that I won. I promise I will not let her suffer over me again.

After playing games, they rode the Ferris wheel and Ally snuggled up next to Austin. It was all a dream come true for her, she was the girl on his arm not Kira. Ally decided it was time to tell Austin something, right then and there on the Ferris wheel.

"Austin honey." Ally said.

"Yes Ally." Austin replied.

"There is no way I can make it without you." Ally told him.

"Ally, hopefully you never will have too. But I feel the same way." Austin said putting his arm around her. "There is no way I could make it without you."

**The End**


End file.
